Clueless
by Sprox
Summary: I suck at summaries. What happens when an "old friend" comes to visit Raven at the Titan's Tower? Is her old friend still a friend? or has she crossed over the the "dark side" and become an enemy?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did, Robin and Raven would be a couple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Clueless**

It was a quiet and peaceful night in Jump City, everyone was asleep, except for the occasional child still glued to the TV playing Halo 2. But then there was the Titans' Tower, always awake in one way or another.

"Ugh..." Raven groaned

Glancing over at her alarm clock, it said 4:54 AM.

'Why can't I sleep?' She thought to herself 'Maybe some tea will help.'

She sluggishly got out of bed, and immediately regretted it.

"My god, it's freezing!" she exclaimed.

Quickly, the goth girl floated over to her closet, in search of something warm to wear. She put on faded blue jeans, a nicely knit, dark gray sweatshirt, and quietly walked out of her room, unaware of the mysterious figure in her room, hidden by the shadows. After Raven left, the figure grabbed something off her desk and swiftly left the tower through her bedroom window, leaving it open. She walked into the living room, with an akward feeling that there was someone else there, watching her but imediately passed the thought off. She headed for the kitchen and started boiling water. She still had that unusual feeling that someone was there though.

"Hello?" she called out.

No answer.

She shrugged it off and finished making her tea and poured it into her favorite mug. Silently she headed over to the bookcase in search for something good to read, she couldn't find anything, she had read just about everything already, so she sat on the table in silence drinking her tea and wondering why she wasn't able to get any sleep, this was very unusual for her. Suddenly she saw something move from the corner of her eye. But it didn't look human, it was a cat. She rolled her eyes.

"Beast Boy, What are you doing?"

"Nothing" He said changing back into human form and walking over to her.

"Why are you up so early?" Raven asked in attempt to start a conversation.

"Couldn't sleep"

"So you decided to spy on me?"

Ignoring her question he asked, "How 'bout you?"

"Same."

"Well, umm, I'm gonna go make a snack, want anything?"

"No thanks" She said quickly

' I'm definitely not in the mood for Tofu' She thought in disgust, remembering last night.

---------------------------Yesterday Night--------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No man I am NOT eatin' tofu!" Cyborg yelled "especially no damn tofu turkey!"_

_"We're having tofu and thats Final!" BB yelled back_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YE-"_

_"Please friends Cyborg and Beast Boy, let us not fight" Starfire said, cutting Cyborg off._

_"How 'bout this, I'm thinkin of a number from one to fifty, whichever one of you chose the right number, or number closest, gets to make dinner, alright?" Robin asked trying to settle the argument._

_"Man, I know you! Your just gonna say Cy chose the right number 'cause you don't like tofu." Beast Boy stated stubbornly._

_"Who Does?" Cy asked._

_"Me" he replied in defense._

_Finally, after many at attempts of meditating and failing, Raven decided to butt in the conversation, "Just flip a coin." she said, obviously aggravated._

_"Fine" Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed._

-------------------------------Present------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...And much to everyone's dismay, Beast Boy called tails, and was the chef for the night. So they had to eat a burnt tofu turkey with a side dish of string beans, which was, as everyone predicted, _extremely_ gross.

After answering Beast Boy, Raven decided to get some meditation done.

----------------------------------4 hours later------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finaly morning came and all the Titans were in the living room, doing the usual. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Video games, with Starfire watching them. Raven was reading, often glancing up to watch the game, and Robin was looking for the latest information on a car bomb that occured just a day ago. No one was dressed in their usual super hero attire, Starfire was dressed in faded jeans like Raven's, and wearing a light purple sweater, Beast Boy was wearing baggy, black jeans and a yellow T-shirt, Robin was wearing baggy, beige pants and a red T -shirt. Cyborg, well, he didn't wear anything, as usual.

"BOOH YAH BABY! CYBORG WINS AGAIN!" Cyborg exclaimed triumphantly.

"MAN! YOU CHEATED! I KNOW YOU DID!" Beast Boy said pouting.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and Robin looked over smirking. Star was still watching Cyborg intently after his sudden triumphant outburst. After losing for the thirteenth time Beast Boy angrily walked over to the radio and blasted it on. Everyone jumped up and a vase exploded at the sudden and unexpected noise. Beast Boy looked over nervously at Raven and she glared at him, then next to her a pillow was enveloped in black energy and thrown at him, yelping, Beast Boy ducked and the pillow just barely missed him, but it hit Cyborg behind him.

"HEY!" he exclaimed.

And the pillow was immediately thrown back at Raven hitting the girl upside the head. Groaning she put the pillow back in its right place. At the computer Robin was trying to ignore the comotion, and Starfire was giggling.

'I'm really not in a good enough mood for this' Raven thought to herself.

About fifteen minutes later Cyborg and Beast Boy began quarreling over breakfast, _again_.

"Common BB! We had tofu yesterday! I need my protein, I need my Backon and Eggs!"

"So what if we had tofu yesterday?! You should have called tails! You just gotta learn to not eat dead animals." BB said stubbornly.

"Eating dead animals is OK if they're cooked bro!"

"So?!"

Robin and Starfire were watching the argument go by in boredome, Starfire was eating toast with mustard spread all over it, and Robin, twitching, was watching her engulf her breakfast from across the table. Raven getting more agitated every second, wishing they would just shut up. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and got up. Her 'I-wish-everyone-would-just-shut-up-and-go-to-hell vein' was throbbing in her forehead.

"Why won't you guys just shut up!? Honestly, it's not that hard to figure out, Cyborg make your own breakfast and Beast Boy make yours!" she said glaring at each of them evily. (is that even a word?)

And with that, the goth girl stormed out of the room leaving two lights flickering behind her.

"Man if looks could kill..." Robin stated nervously looking at the two other stunned boys.

"Dude, whats up with her? She's always so calm, she never blows up like that when we fight over breakfast..." Beast boy said.

"Yea." Cyborg agreed.

"Is there something wrong with friend Raven?" Star asked Robin confused.

"I guess so." He asked equally confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in Raven's room she seemed almost as confused as the rest of the Titans were. 'Why did I just lose my temper? Nothing out of the ordinary happened, they always argue over breakfast.' As she thought things over she slowly difted over to her closet.

'Maybe a shower'll help.' she thought.

She grabbed her usual attire and headed for the bathroom. As she undressed she thought about taking a trip into her mind after her shower, Stepping into the warm and welcoming glass cubicle and feeling the water run down her face immediately made her feel better.

------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I wonder whats up with Raven' Beast Boy thought, 'Nothing weird has happened lately, I wonder what could be bothering her, I mean, she was fine earlier, right?'

As he was thinking his tofu eggs and toast were burning.

"CRAP! crap crap crap crap! Damn it! Man, I have a feeling this is gonna be a bad day..." He groaned.

"Damn, Beast Boy, careful with that!" Robin said as he headed towards his room.

Mumbling something he threw out his burnt breakfast he headed upstairs.

"Yo, BB, where you goin'?" Cyborg asked stuffing his mouth with bacon eggs and toast.

"To my room." Beast Boy lied.

Minutes later he was at his destination. Outside Raven's door.

'Should I knock?'

'Course you should knock, stupid!'

"Great, now I have my consience calling me stupid. Thats really pathetic." He said rolling his eyes at himself.

---------------------------In Ravens Room-------------------------------------------------------------

Just as she stepped out of the bathroom, she heard someone outside her door.

"Great, now I have my consience calling me stupid. Thats really pathetic."

The voice definitely belonged to Beast Boy. She rolled her eyes, smirking at what he said. But the smirk quickly diminished when she got to her door. She opened it and saw BB's hand there ready to knock. He was startled by her sudden appearance.

"What?" Raven asked irritably.

"Umm, well," Beast Boy stuttered.

"Yes...?"

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry for being so, umm, annoying at breakfast." He said, obviously uncomfortable.

Raven had a surprised look on her face, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Beast Boy.

"And I also came to see what was wrong, you are usually never so cranky, Whats up?"

Raven's Surprised look slightly diminished, but you could still hear it a little in her voice.

"You're, Worried about me?"

Beast Boy nodded.

A small smile crept up on her face, she tried hard to suppress it, but failed.

"Thanks Beast Boy, But there's nothing wrong, I suppose I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Beast Boy stared at her in awe, "Rae" he said "you're... smiling."

Raven just turned around to close her door. But Beast Boy stopped it.

"You Sure you're OK?" He stated tring not to sound so excited.

Nodding, she closed her door.

She couldn't help but smile again as she heard Beast Boy running down the hall yelling "RAVEN SMILED!" She could never figure out why he worked so hard to get her to smile. As she walked over to her desk to get her mirror, she noticed it wasnt in the same place she left it. It was gone.

'Beast Boy' she thought

She immediately left to go find him, and boy was she gonna kick his ass for going into her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I didn't really like that chapter but I posted it anyway. I most likely will not get another chapter out for quite a while, I rarely ever have time to myself, and when I do, it's late. Please post feedback, tell me what you Liked / Didn't like. Give me Ideas, and should I add a Rae/Rob relationship? or BB/Rae? ANY relationship?


End file.
